


Pick a Hand

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pick a Hand

"Behind my back I have two objects. You are going to choose how we play tonight by telling me which hand, left or right. Do you understand?" Kingsley said as he stood before Harry who was naked, kneeling on the floor, hands on his thighs.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied eyes bright and cock twitching.

Kingsley chuckled. "All right. First items—left or right?"

"Left," Harry said, anticipating seeing what his first selection was.

Kingsley moved both hands in front of him. In his right hand was a blindfold, in his left a ball gag.

"Very nice." He turned away from Harry and picked out two more items from their toy box. "Left or right?"

"Right." Harry licked his lips as the flogger was discarded while Kingsley placed the paddle with the ball gag at the foot of the bed.

They repeated the scene twice more, Harry choosing a silver cock ring and a medium sized plug.

"Last one," Kingsley said, his voice husky. "Left or right?"

"Right." Kingsley held out his left hand that held an emerald green corset, knickers, and stockings. He sighed. "Perhaps next time." Then in his right hand he held a translucent sleeveless shirt that shimmered in the candle light, an impossibly short leather skirt, and a collar and lead.

"Get dressed, Harry," Kingsley said as his hand went to the bulge in his trousers, every so slightly touching himself through the fabric. "I'll take care of the collar when you get back, love."

"Yes, sir." Harry stood and took the clothes as well as the toys he needed and went to the loo to prepare himself for the night's activities, his cock already hard as stone and wet with precome. He shivered with anticipation. The door snicked closed behind him.


End file.
